


Story Scraps / WIPS

by drusillablackthorn



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drusillablackthorn/pseuds/drusillablackthorn
Summary: a bunch of story scraps or mini drabbles i didnt know what to do with





	1. Chapter 1

Some scraps from a kitty drabble i was working on a bit ago ,,, enjoy !! 

 

When Livvy was ripped from his side, someone had decided to rip out his lungs right along with her. Ty could no longer breathe. Whenever he closed his eyes all he could see was Livvy, falling to the ground, lifeless like a doll. Whenever he tried to walk he would find himself falling to his knees.

\---  
But it wasn’t as if he could force the pain away, it wasn’t as if he could stop his brain from imagining Livvy walking the halls of the institute. It wasn’t as if he could stop thinking, but she was just right there. 

\---

“What do you need Ty?”  
What did he need? He didn’t know anymore.  
“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk, but I want to help Ty.” Kit thought back to the roof of the London institute. “Would holding you help?  
Ty shook his head, but thought once again to Kit’s question. What did he need? Ty reached out his hand to Kit.  
Kit took Ty’s hand and moved to sit up against the headboard.   
“I’m here for you.”  
Ty looked at him for a second.  
“Thank you.”


	2. WIP of Lily / Maia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just something im working on

Maia didn’t know what to do. It had been an accident, kissing her. A sudden thing, they had been friends for so long, Maia didn’t even know she had had these feelings in the first place. It had happened after a meeting, Lily and her were walking back from Magnus and Alec’s together, talking vividly like they always do. Then it had happened, Lily threw her head back in a laugh, her black hair falling in her face and her dark eyes sparkling, beautiful. Maia had stopped to look at her, really look at her.  
“Why are you staring at me?”  
Maia shook her head and curled in on herself. She liked men, right? She knew Magnus liked men and women, and it wasn’t an either or, but she had never been attracted to a girl before. Her mind kept going back to her hands on Lily’s face, the single freckle under her mouth, her lips on hers. She had never run so fast in her life.


	3. Revision of last chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to play around with the scrap/wip from last chapter but im still not really feeling it  
> :/ eh

Maia didn’t know what to do.   
It had been an accident, kissing her. A sudden thing, that had seemingly come out of nowhere. Maia didn’t even know she had had these feelings in the first place. They had been walking together, on their way out from a Shadowhunter-Downworlder Alliance meeting. Lily always liked to walk Maia home, and Maia had always enjoyed the company. Maia couldn’t clearly recall their conversation but it had only been days since ‘the incident’.  
They had gotten to Maia’s building, she was standing on the steps and Lily was standing on the sidewalk. Then it happened, Lily threw her head back in a laugh, strands of her black hair sticking to her face and her dark eyes sparkled.  
She looked absolutely beautiful and Maia could not take her eyes off of her.  
“What are you staring at?”  
Maia couldn’t get her eyes off of her, the way that her skin caught the light from the streetlamp, the way her eyelashes fell on her cheek, the curve of her lips, and the one single freckle under her mouth. Suddenly Maia’s hands were cupping Lily’s face and she was looking down into her eyes. Her lips met hers, and it was so quick because suddenly it was like she had snapped back into reality.   
She had never run so fast in her life, up the rest of the stairs and slamming the building door behind her. Everything after that blurred, and all she remembered was falling against the door to her apartment her hands gripping tight onto her arms.   
And now it had been days, she was currently curled into her bed hidden deep under a pile of pillows, trying to shut out every thought. It wasn’t working.  
Maia had never even considered that she might be attracted to girls. Sure there had been moments where her eyes wandered on a girls thighs or hips for a little too long, but she had always just amounted that to jealousy. She knew she liked men, there had been Jordan and her and Bat had lasted almost two years. She knew Magnus liked men and women, and it wasn’t an either or but she had never thought that was her.


	4. Some Scraps from the first chapter of my clizzy fic about to go up :))))))

um so heres random shit i didnt use or i changed in the final enjoy 

also not in order so yeah.

* * *

 

isabelle :

_ ‘Clarissa Morgenstern’ _

Isabelle quickly grabbed her backpack from where she had placed it on the floor. 

‘ _ Clarissa Morgenstern’ _

Isabelle walked fast but not too back to her car.

_ ‘Clarissa Morgenstern’ _

Isabelle’s hands shook as she reached for the door.

_ ‘Clarissa Morgenstern’ _

She couldn’t breathe

‘ _ Clarissa Morgenstern’ _

Her head against the steering wheel. 

‘ _ Clarissa Morgenstern’ _

Her face in her head.

* * *

clary :

Clary did not like to organize, and she flinched when she found herself thinking about  _ her _ as she sorted through her things, finding the a place for everything.  _ She  _ probably preplanned systems for _ her _ clothes,  _ her  _ notebooks,  _ her _ ramen packets. Hell,  _ she _ was probably too fancy for ramen packets. 

She could hear  _ her  _ voice, with that condescending tone, “Are you _ really  _ going to put  _ those there _ .” Clary wished she knew what she was getting into when she had asked  _ her _ to be partners. She had wanted a reason to hate  _ her _ , .  _ She _ was always perfect, her inky black hair always perfectly brushed and straight, her clothes never seemed to be stained or wrinkled, she always kept perfect notes with color coded pens. Clary tried to hate her, but something about her just prevented it. She was perfect after all.

* * *

isabelle :

Her roommates name was Simon Lewis, he liked anime and played the guitar. That’s all she could tell from his belongings that were strewn across his side of the room. She had left to let her brothers in and get some more boxes, when they had come back her roommate had definitely been there. Isabelle put the box she was holding down on her bed as her brother, Jace , threw himself down on her roommates bed.

“Jace, it’s rude to sit on a stranger’s bed!” Jace snorted at her in response.

“He’s not here is he?” Jace rolled onto his back and pulled one of Simon’s comic books out of a box on the floor, “God, Iz, you’re rooming with a geek.” Isabelle flinched at the nickname and pulled the book out of Jace’s hands.

“Please don’t go through my roommates things.” She looked pleadingly at her oldest brother, Alec, who was standing by Isabelle’s desk staring at his phone and typing aggressively. “Alec!”   
“He’s not gonna look at you he and Magnus are having a little ‘trouble in paradise’.” Alec’s head snapped up in response, Magnus was Alec’s boyfriend who he met when they both were studying abroad in Europe last year. Alec when to school an hour away at some fancy business school their father went too, and Magnus went to school here, as a theater major.

“We are not fighting, I just suggested that while I’m here helping you move in I could visit him and meet his friends. I mean we’ve been dating for a year why doesn’t he want me to meet his friends?” Alec had been stressing about this for the entire car ride here and Isabelle was kind of tired of it. 

* * *

 

isabelle:

The walls of Clary’s bedroom are full of posters, paint splatters and photographs, there isn’t one clean space. That’s the first thing Isabelle notices. She and Clary weren’t really friends, they had talked in art class, shared a few jokes, but that was all it took for her to become absolutely infatuated. The way her unruly red hair fell in her face, the map of freckles on her skin, how she was always somehow covered in paint or pencil led. Clary would make a perfect model.

She was surprised was Clary asked her to be partners, and even more surprised when she suggested the work on the project in her bedroom. “I’ve always worked better in my own space.” Her green eyes always looked fascinated, Isabelle could tell she was taking in every detail of the world around her, studying it as too see how she would sketch something. Isabelle did the same thing with her  

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
